Marik and Yami's Bizarre Christmas Adventure
by Aqua girl 007
Summary: On Christmas Eve, Marik and Atem get the Scrooge treatment as three spirits try to make them enjoy the holiday more, even though they already do. Connected to Welcome to my Bizarre Life.


Hey guys. This is my first attempt at a side story.

Also, I'll mention some things about how people celebrate the holidays in Mexico. I'm sorry if my facts aren't a hundred percent accurate since I got most of my info online and it might not be completely right. If I'm wrong about anything factually about that, don't be afraid to tell me about it since I'll be glad to change it if that's the case.

Another thing, Maria will be saying the odd Spanish word, and the translation will be in bold brackets. I'm sorry for doing it this way, but it's either that or have extremely long a/n.

As a side note, I like a Christmas Coral and I think it's a good story in general, even it is a tad over done. My favourite versions of this story are the Doctor Who version (even though how time travel worked in that episode was off), the Disney version and the Muppet version. I understand why's done so many times since it's a classic tale which morals appeals to this day. Like the Nostalgia Critic once said in one of his countdowns, even the worst of these versions have some element of good to them. So this is sorta my way of paying tribute to this tale and poking fun at it a tiny bit.

On a final note, happy holidays everyone and a super special awesome New Year.

**SPOILER ALERT: **This will contain** major** spoilers for Welcome to my Bizarre Life. This will give away **a lot** of things which will happen after the Memory World arc. This story is cannon in the Welcome to my Bizarre Life universe so these things will happen in the future. If you don't want to read spoilers to the story, stop reading this now until you read after the memory world arc.

**Warning: This story will contain mature humour, swearing and teen drinking. **

**ANOTHER WARNING: **For the love of God, **DO NOT try the drinking game in this story anywhere with alcohol! This WILL probably hospitalize you or worse you if try.** Though, doing with lemon juice or any other non alcoholic drink is okay...except if the drink spiked or has some other drug in it, then it's not cool. Lol

* * *

**********Disclaimer: …does it look like I own Yugioh or A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens? Does the word 'fanfiction' mean anything to you?**

* * *

**-Marik POV-**

While holding a copy of the new Call of Duty Black Ops 2 in one hand, I stood in line ahead of Atem to pay for the game we were about to buy. The game was released in Japan a few days ago and I wanted to get a copy of it. Atem decided to tag along with me to buy a copy of his own. We usually didn't get the new games on the day of its first release ever since I realized how long the line is on the day of the first release of a game when I sent one of my Rare Hunters to buy me a copy of Halo 3. The line was so ridiculously long that my Rare Hunter almost turned on me. I learned my lesson that day.

Once I got in front of the line, I put the game down for the person at the register to scan before the cashier scanned the game. I slid my debit card into the card reader and I typed in my pin. I received a receipt and pocketed it before the cashier handed me a plastic bag with the game in it.

After I thanked the guy, I waited near the door while Atem was buying his game. Glancing the side, I noticed a Santa poster on the wall with quote bubble saying, "Ho ho ho" in English letters. Damn that Santa on the poster looks creepy. He's even making a smile that a pedophile would make. I couldn't help, but chuckle as Atem began walking to my side, holding the bag with the game in it.

"Hey look!" I said, pointing at the Santa poster to Atem as he turned his head toward it. "Doesn't he look charming?"

"Well, they say Christmas is to be celebrated with joy and happiness." Smirking, Atem pulled out a black permanent marker from his pocket. "Let's have our little joy and happiness."

My lip pulled up slightly. "Now, we're talking!"

Taking the cap off of the marker, Atem drew a curly cartoon on him and "I'll eat your flesh" in Japanese.

Atem passed the marker to me before I wrote "Santa: fat icon started in a Coca Cola add" on the poster.

"Don't you think that's a little inappropriate?" Atem inquired while I put the lid back on the marker.

"You're the one who drew a curly villain mustache on Saint Nick!" I retorted, passing the marker back to him.

"I prefer Chris Kringle. Saint Nick technically was a bishop who wrote the Nicene Creed."

"And you know this how?"

Atem rolled his eyes. "I'm psychic."

I gave him a look as I replied, "Ah..."

"Yugi did a report on Saint Nick during Middle School for the holidays. When I lived inside him, I also gained his memories from when he was kid and everything else."

"Well, you could've said that! How am I supposed to know how you know these things?!"

"Because you're taking World History and yet you don't know anything about Saint Nicolas. It's no wonder you don't study," Atem teased.

"Hey! I do study!" I snapped. It's true. I do get good grades in most of my subjects.

"Before or after you watch your marathon of anime?"

Okay. I know I do watch anime more then I should after school. I can't admit that to him!

"You watch Full Metal Alchemist!"

"Only when I'm bored and if I'm not busy. I don't watch it every day of the week. In fact, I play games more than watch TV. I also don't spend six hours on end playing games... let alone watching anime. My mom and Grandpa need me to help run the shop, settle with my appointments, and register me for citizenship and school."

"I hate you," I grumbled.

"Glad you haven't changed since Battle City," Atem said smugly.

In some ways I know that statement is true considering I did my review videos even back then. Still...I know I changed a lot since then too.

"Hey you!" I heard a sales clerk shout. Atem and I blotted out of the store while I was still holding onto the bag with the game in it. Atem wasn't that far behind. We both ran down the block fast as we could. When we were a safe distance from the store, Atem and I started to laugh.

"That was fun!" I said, still laughing.

"Best Christmas ever!" Atem said, continuing to laugh. "I only wish Remu was here."

"Na, he would've sent us to jail."

"He's not that bad."

I gave Atem a look, folding my arms. Is he kidding me? I know he was buddies with him in ancient Egypt, before Zork decided to use Remu **(1) **as a shoe toy when they were still children, but even I know Atem's not stupid enough to believe that. I mean Atem used to be highly involved with the stuff Remu did back in the day!

"Okay, he's that bad," Atem admitted, "but he hasn't sent us to jail just yet. He knows if he does it, I'd send him straight to hell and back."

I smirked. "What happened to fake friends bail you out of jail while best friends join you in jail?"

"I'd rather neither of them happen," Atem replied. "If he gets himself in jail, I am not bailing him out. And if I'm with him in jail, I'll kill him."

Okay. That sounds more like something Atem would do. That's probably why Remu doesn't thieve as much, except for small trinkets or anything in someone's pockets.

"Hey Yami!" I heard Mana cry out. Turning my head, I saw Mana waving in the distance.

"Gotta go!" Atem stated. "I'll be at the house in a few hours with my stuff."

"I hope your mom doesn't mind you spending Christmas with me," I teased him.

"She doesn't. Besides that, Yugi will thank me for ditching them when Tea," Atem said with a wink, "joins in."

I couldn't help but smirk at that one. I can't blame him for doing that. I know I'm sure tempted to do that with my own sister considering she has a crush on Mana's brother and never makes a move.

"Nice!" I commented. "You and Mana knock yourselves out."

"Thanks!" Atem said before he took off and joined Mana.

Holding on to the bag, I walked by many houses as I made my way down the sidewalk, while snow was falling down and cars zipped by on the street, until I reached my apartment and walked inside. Once I got to my apartment door, which was on the first floor, I reached into my pocket and I pulled out my keys. Fumbling with it a little bit, because of the cold stinging my hands, I took a few more seconds than normal to open the door.

I walked inside, closing the door behind me. I took my shoes off in the doorway before I hung my coat up on one of the hooks.

I walked into the kitchen before I set my bag down on the counter. My sister scolds me for leaving things lying around the house, but I don't really care right now. Besides, it's only going to be for a few seconds. I know she's not here right now anyways since she's spending Christmas Eve at Mahad's apartment and my brother is spending time with his friends as well.

I reached into the cupboard and I pulled out a bottle full of my pills, knowing that I have to take three of them now. I quickly popped a few of meds into my mouth before I swallowed them down. Damn I'm really getting good at this. I don't even need water to swallow them down now. Then again, I've been taking these things since I got diagnosed with Schizophrenia and Dissociative Identity Disorder shortly after Battle City was done, so I guess it shouldn't be that surprising that I good at it by now.

Walking into my bedroom and sitting down on my office chair, I turned on my Mac desktop computer, which turned on fairly quickly. I loaded up iMove, so I can edit one of my videos for the site. **(2)** I also load up the internet before I logged onto YouTube and had a Lonely Island playing in the background.

After an hour of editing, I logged on to Skype and saw an invite for a conversation from my girlfriend.

Once I clicked on the link, my girlfriend, who is a dark skin Mexican girl with black hair and dark brown eyes, was sitting on a chair behind a desk on the screen.

"Hey Maria," I greeted. **(3)**

"Holla," she said with a smile on the screen. "So como estas?" **(how are you?)**

My girlfriend knows very little Japanese, but knows English really well. I always spoke in English to her, but did catch a few Spanish phrases once in a while, since she lives in Mexico. I swear she has the most sexiest accent I've ever heard!

"I'm just editing my next video for the site right now."

"What movie did you review this time?"

"An anime movie called My Santa," I answered. "It's pretty stupid, but I've seen far worse."

"What's it about?"

"Well, it's about some guy that hates Christmas because he was born on that day. Then, a female Santa name Mai, who has the ability to make things appear if they start with san and becomes 'hotter' at the stroke of midnight for the sake of fanservice, even though she wasn't bad looking before, appears before him and makes his life a lot stranger."** (4)**

Maria laughed on the screen. "Oh Dios! **(Oh god!)** That sounds bad."

"And did I mention that the guy's name is Santa, too?"

She laughed even harder on the chat screen. "Maldito** (damn)** that's bad. At least your padres **(parents) **weren't that evil to name you that."

My father never named me something stupid like that, but he did put me through hell. I mean I still remember the day he dragged me into a dark room and carved the tomb keeper symbol on my back against my will. Odion even asked to take the ritual in my place! I could never understand why my father was like that. I guess it could be from living underground in the dark for so long. It even drove me mad!

Still, I don't want to make Maria feel bad about saying that since she doesn't know about my past yet or the terrible person I used to be. Maria's the only person in my life who never knew me at my worst, besides Mana and even she knows about what happened during Battle City. Maria only knows me as I am now, and that was far too precious for me to give up yet. I'm not ready yet to tell Maria the hell I went through.

"Yeah," I said, forcing a smile on my face.

"Are you excited about opening presents tomorrow?" Maria said teasingly.

"I got most of my presents yesterday. It's one of the beauties of having a birthday the day before Christmas Eve, I guess," I said before Maria laughed which caused me to smile.

"So what are you doing for Christmas Eve?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Well, I'm spending time with my family and other families around the neighborhood tonight since the last Posadas **(5)** is being held tonight. A huge celebration is being held at my house once everyone gets here, which should be entertaining. My little brother is Joseph this year. I'm not getting any presents tonight either, unless you count a Kit Kat bar which came out of the piñata and few other smaller things. Then again, the big family celebration isn't for about another twelve days, so I can't really complain that much."

"What do you mean?" I wondered. I thought Christmas was the big holiday in America. I doubt she's talking about New Years since that's not twelve days after Christmas. Even then, New Years is a throw-away holiday in America compared to here in Japan.** (6)**

"Well, my family along with many others here celebrate Three Kings Day on January 6th. It's a holiday celebrating when the three wise men came to visit baby Jesus. So, we get most of our presents then instead of Christmas."

"Wow. I guess your present is going to be on time after all," I joked around.

"No, I'm still pissed about that," she teased. "Besides, you received my gift a few days ago and for your cumpleaños **(birthday)** no less."

"Come on! It's not my fault the FedEx **(7)** people didn't deliver the present to you on time like idiots."

"No," Maria said, laughing. "It still is."

"You're a bitch," I joked around before Maria stuck her tongue on the screen playfully.

"I know something that I can give you now," I said playfully as my lip pulled up slightly.

"Really Novio** (boyfriend)**?" my girlfriend said, playing along.

"Yup," I said before clicked one of the tabs and then clicked on the video which had 'Dick in a Box – Lonely Island' written above it in English.

When the song started playing, I danced around to the song like a character on Peanuts, making stupid posses at certain parts.

"Shut up, Maureek!" she said, laughing super hard. I sat down in my office chair.

"Come on, you know that you still want to see my dick in a box," I said playfully while Maria just rolled her eyes on the screen, trying to stifle her laughter.

"What the hell are you doing?" I heard Atem asked in Japanese. Startled, I fell out of my office chair while I still heard Maria laughing on the web chat in the background. Turning my head, I saw Atem, who has a sleeping bag in his hand with a duffel bag slung over his shoulder, standing in the door way and giving me a weird look. Thank god the song has stopped playing now since I know that'll only make things worse.

"Don't scare me like that you prick!" I snapped in Japanese, narrowing my eyes at the former pharaoh. I sat down on my chair again. "I was playing around with Maria!"

Atem rolled his eyes, arms crossed. "Right."

Glaring, I crossed my arms. "Right, like you never did anything like that with Mana."

"I do," Atem said before his lip pulled up. "I just don't dance around like a moron to Lonely Island parody songs."

"Shut up!" I snapped, and I swear my cheeks are probably flaming red right now.

Suddenly, I heard someone yell Maria's name and then said something in the background in Spanish. Turning her head towards the doorway on the chat screen, Maria snapped back in her native tongue. I didn't understand what she was saying.

"I'll talk to you later, Novio," she said hastily on the screen in English. "I must get back to celebrating with my familia."

"Hasta Luego!" **(see you later)** I said in Spanish before I signed out and clicked the link for the web chat off. I started speaking in Japanese again. "I hate it when you scare me like that!"

"Like you never do it to me, including stealing my stuff. Like the earphones," Atem defended, pointing to the ear phones next to my computer, which I took after my last ones broke. I glared, not really caring, since he takes my stuff as well. It's not like he has any room to talk! I just glared at him and not bothering to argue with him anymore, since it didn't really matter anyways.

Sitting down in my office chair, Atem signed into his YouTube and checked it for messages from his Let's Play videos. Most of them were fans wishing him a Merry Christmas and things like that. I'm not really surprised, since Atem is the King of Games. He's got who knows how many fangirls watching his videos. It's kind of the same with me. I have fans, who watch my videos, mostly because I gained second place in Battle City.

On the screen, there was a drawing of Atem in a Playboy Bunny outfit.

I burst out laughing. This is too damn much. Why would someone send Atem something like that? Then again, these are fangirls.

"They still can't get my ass right," Atem commented with a chuckle.

I laughed even harder. "Well, at least your girlfriend knows about it."

"Yeah, but, if any fan girls try to kiss me or anything, we'll make their lives a living hell. Besides, it's not like Mana doesn't have any porn pics. Do you know how many Dark Magician Girl porn pictures there are on deviantart?"

I can see Atem's point. Hell, even I came across those stupid things a couple times by accident when I was online a few times. When Duel Monsters cards came around, the porn pictures of the female characters began popping up. It's ridiculous and funny at the same time.

"Good point."

Atem clicked on a link to another email which had a video, which was taken by a camera phone, of the santa poster we marked up.

We both began to laugh. I didn't think anyone could notice this enough to post it online, let alone email one of us on YouTube. I guess we really are that famous. I seriously don't know.

"I guess our work was recognized after all," I remarked.

"Yup," Atem said, still laughing. "I have to tell Mana about this."

Pulling out his cell phone from his pocket, Atem dialed his girlfriend's number before he paused for a few moments. I leaned my ear next to the phone to hear Mana on the other line.

"Hey Mana, it's Atem and Marik. Can you just hold for a second?" Atem pressed a button on the phone, putting on speaker phone. I seperated my face from Atem's since the phone was now on speaker.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Mana said on the other line.

"Well, one of my fans just sent me this picture online and... oh man, you gotta see this!"

"Sure, I guess," Mana said uncertainly.

There was a long pause on the other line, which I know is because she's watching the video, before I heard her laughing.

"Oh my god!" Mana said, laughing hard on the other line. "I can't believe you guys did that!"

"Good way to bring the holiday spirit!" Atem teased.

"Still, I hope you don't get arrested for that."

"I never got arrested for burning a man alive," Atem pointed out, "so I should be okay. Besides, I doubt if those guys even bother doing it, since it is just a poster and they technically have no proof."

"Still, that's just sick."

"So anyways, what are you doing?" Atem wondered.

"Well, Ishizu's here," Mana answered, "so Mahad, Ishizu, and I are going to be watching The Santa Clause movie."

"That's cool! I think Marik and I will be watching a Christmas movie too."

"Which one?" she wondered.

"Die Hard," Atem answered enthusiastically with a smile.

"That's not a Christmas movie! It doesn't have anything to do with the holiday spirit, the holiday cheer, or-"

"F*** you it's Die Hard!" Atem and I yelled at the same time. I heard Mana laughing on the other line.

"Okay, I can't argue with that! Besides, that movie is pretty kickass."

"Besides," Atem retorted, "it ends with a Christmas song; it takes place on Christmas; and always appears in Theaters every Christmas. It's a f***ing Christmas movie thank you!"

Mana laughed even harder. "Okay. Whatever makes you boys happy. Besides, I gotta go."

"See ya," Atem said.

"Bye," Mana said before she hung up.

Atem and I both laughed, watching the video of our little fun. Ishizu is probably going to kill me when she finds out, but this was worth it. We watched other YouTube videos too, including some pranking videos. Since Atem took my chair, he was the one replying or 'liking' the videos. I was just hovering over his left shoulder with my arms folded on the chair he was sitting. A lot of the times, we laughed so loud, I'm surprised we didn't receive any complaints from my neighbors.

After that, we finally walked to the other room and got out the DVD Die Hard. I sat down on the couch near the armchair where Atem was sitting. The movie was about a cop who goes to his wife's Christmas party, which is inside a building was taken over by terrorists who hold everyone as hostage to steel $600 million of bonds from the vaults of the building. The guy fights them off. Some of the parts were kinda over the top, but it was still entertaining.

After the movie was done, Atem and I played Call of Duty 2: Black Ops to pass the time. Since we bought the game, we might as well test it out. I really hated it that Atem can learn to play a game like a hop, skip, and a jump, because he kept winning these unstoppable kill streaks and being able to shoot me with that stupid hellstorm missile. I swear, it's as annoying as hell!

After a couple more hours, we walked upstairs to bed. I slept on my own bed and Atem slept in his sleeping bag. At least Remu isn't here, because I swear he snores louder than a dog barks. He continually denies it, but even Atem knows that asshole snores loud. It's so bad, even our earplugs are't enough to get rid of the sound. I still wonder how Ryou is able to sleep through that.

Suddenly...

"Hey guys, time to wake up!" I heard a male say and I thought he sounds like Atem, except more cheerful and childlike.

Opening my eyes and sitting up on my bed, I saw Atem, who was wearing a black muscle shirt and jeans, standing in front of me with a grin on his face. What the hell? Why is he up? I thought he went to sleep the same time as me. I know Atem wakes up earlier than Yugi for school, but during days off, he will sleep until noon. More importantly, why is he grinning like the Joker? This better not be some sort of prank!

Shifting my gaze to the side, I saw the real Atem sleeping on the ground, still in his sleeping bag. This guy can't be him!

Still, why the hell is there an Atem look a like in my bedroom? I swear, this better not be Yugi and his friends trying to prank us!

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded, trying to keep my cool. I was too tired to ask if it was Yugi.

"I'm the cheerful version of Atem," the guy answered with a cheerful smile, "who died because of his hatred of Christmas." **(8)**

I burst out laughing. Now, I know this can't be Yugi. Not even Joey would come up with a prank this insulting. This guy has to be lying. That's so over the top it's not even funny... actually, it is. My laugh was so loud, it woke up the real Atem.

Moaning, Atem opened his eyes and sat up.

"What the hell?" Atem said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "What are you laughing about?"

Before I had the chance to answer, Atem's eyes landed on his clone.

"And who the hell is this?" Atem said, narrowing his eyes at his clone.

"Get this, he's claiming to be the more cheerful version of you," I stated.

Atem got up on his feet, still in his boxers, and eyed his look-a-like carefully, scanning up and down. He walked up to his clone before he lifted up his shirt slightly and scanned the front. After a few moments, Atem let go of the clone's shirt, letting it drop.

"He's lying," Atem said after he shifted his gaze towards me. "He doesn't have the scar from when Zork knocked me off the cliff or any of my other scars for that matter!" Huh, I almost forgot about those. I hardly notice them these days. Still...

I gave Atem a funny look. "The hell?"

"Hey, if I'm going to be impersonated, he needs to at least get me right! He's missing all of my scars."

"And that matters why?" I wanted to know. Seriously, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to know this guy is lying.

Atem smirked. "Every scar has a back-story to them to show off my sexiness."

Actually, I never really thought of it that way, but it kinda makes sense. I know I sometimes get a strange pride about the scars I have on my back because it reminds me that I can overcome whatever challenge life throws at me and how strong I am. And the fact girls find the scar on my back hot for some reason.

"But what I meant is why does it matter if he looks like you?" I corrected myself, staring at him funny.

"If he ever pretends to be me, I don't want my impersonator to look ridiculous. I personally find it offensive if someone is pretending to be me and not look damn sexy!"

"But—" I started before I cut myself off. There is really no point in arguing about this anymore. Sighing, I shook my head. "Never mind."

"Still, why are you here?" Atem said with narrow eyes, now starting to take this situation more seriously.

"I'm here to tell you guys that tonight you'll be visited by three ghosts," the clone said. What the hell? Did I just get sent to a Christmas Carol rip-off?!

"Wonderful! Can we just have them all at once and get it over with?" Atem grumbled. I can't exactly blame him. I want to get some sleep! Not to mention we're not exactly dressed. I mean I'm butt naked under the blankets and Atem is in his underwear!

"As you wish," the clone said before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

In seconds, a yellow light appeared on the other side of my bed room and it gradually grew until it revealed a robot, which kinda looks like a chicken, stood before us. At least I don't have to worry about myself dressing in front of anyone. I guess I can call this some kind of relief. Still...

"Okay. Who the hell are you?" Atem grumbled, annoyed by the robot's presence.

"I'm the Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past from the Future," the robot introduced itself in a booming voice. "I'm here to show you the true meaning of Christmas."

Yup. It just got stupider. That's just fantastic.

Wait a second...I think I saw this thing on an Adult Swim show once while I was in America last summer. **(9)** If I remember right, this thing kept on babbling about a bullshit story for hours on end. Oh no! I need to warn Atem about-

"And what that might be?" Atem said before I slapped my palm on my forehead, knowing what was coming. I wish I had my earplugs!

"Thousands of years ago before Dan Green voiced a character in the second Pokémon movie," the robot began.

Then, the robot started talking about a stupid story about how Santa was an ape man who defeated some aliens. At first, it was super amusing and I tried my hardest to burst out laughing. It got old very fast since the robot seemed to making the story up as he went along and it made no sense at all. I have so many questions about this, it's giving me a headache.

"Can you please shut the hell up?!" I snapped, boiling red after a half hour of hearing this crap. "I know you want to babble all day about your made up bullshit. Can you please get to the point before I turn you into scrap metal?!"

"Fine, I'll get to the point and show you two your past," the robot grumbled. "God, you didn't have to be a giant dick about it."

I'm the dick! Is he f***ing kidding me! He wasted my time babbling about nothing, keeping me from my beauty sleep and change of clothes. And now I'm the dick! He must really want me to kick his ass or something!

"Before you do the whole, taking me to my past and bla bla bla, can I take something with me to make it through the night?" Atem said before a rum bottle appeared in his hand, probably using his shadow magic. "Drinking game Marik?"** (10)**

"I don't drink," I stated, looking at him in confusion. Why is he even asking this? He knows I don't drink.

"More for me," Atem said with a shrug before he took a sip of his drink. "If in our journey we run into pointless pasts, presents, or future that is like the famous story_ A Christmas Carol_, I'm taking a shot! A bad depiction of it is an extra shot!"

Why couldn't the Nostalgia Critic be the Ghost of Christmas Past instead of this thing? At least he was less annoying in that video. **(11)**

In seconds, a bright light filled the whole room. I covered my eyes to shield them from the light. When I opened them, I saw that I was floating up in the air near my friend and the worthless piece of scrap metal above a desert landscape, this time Atem and I were in our regular clothes. I guess this guy possesses magic? What the hell?

Anyways an ancient version of Atem and Heba, who both looked like they very little, playing in the sand near the Nile. The younger versions of Atem and Heba didn't look up at us or acknowledge our presence. So I guess it's safe to assume they don't see us.

"Now—" the robot began.

"Wait, wait," Atem said before the bottle in his hand changed to a whiskey bottle, then took a shot, "proceed."

"You drink that stuff straight?" I questioned.

"Well, it's either that or listen his pointless rambling," Atem said.

"Good point," I said sheepishly.

"Also, the past version of myself can't see me for some reason, so that's another shot," Atem said before he drank another shot.

"Now, here Atem and his brother are not celebrating Christmas," the robot stated.

How is it possible for them to celebrate a holiday which doesn't even exist yet?

"They should be making good use out of their time by fighting Santa Ape," the robot continued on, "Because only then, the world will be safe."

I burst out laughing. Seriously, why would he even say something like that? That's the stupidest thing I ever heard.

"Now, I'll show you the truth Marik," the robot said before the scenery around us changed and we were inside an ancient tomb like the one I grew up in.

Looking down, I saw a younger version of myself lying down on a stone slab, limbs tied down to it with rope. I know damn well what's going happen next. I don't want to think about it anymore.

"Get us out here now!" I demanded, not wanting to be reminded of this. "I don't want to see this!"

"Fine," the robot grumbled. "But you should've brought snacks."

Suddenly, a bright light appeared. I closed my eyes again. When I opened them, we were back in my bedroom again.

Laying my head down, I closed my eyes, so I can get at least some shut-eye. I didn't even notice my clothes, that came out of nowhere, were still on me and Atem was still standing up with his bottle of whiskey.

"Hello, there," I heard my sister say.

What is she doing here at this hour? Shouldn't she be asleep right now?

"Ishizu, can you please leave my bedroom?" I muttered with my eyes closed, still resting my head on my pillow. "I'm trying to sleep."

I was pulled out from under the bed covers, causing to me to yelp.

My sister, who was wearing an ancient Egyptian style dress and has a wreath on her head, stood in front of the foot of my bed. Why is she even wearing that? She normally wears PJs at this time of night. And why does she have reath on her head?

"What did you do that for?" I wanted to know.

"My name is Isis," she introduced herself, not even bothering to answer my question. "I'm here to show you both any point on Christmas Day tomorrow."

If I remember right, Isis is my sister's past life. Great she's the second spirit. Though, why would she be here right now? And why is she the Ghost of Christmas Present?

Whatever, at least she can't be any worse than the talking robot from before. And I just want this to be over with so I can get some sleep.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Atem he took another shot from the same glass as before. Why am I not surprised?

"Now I'm going to show you what your—"

I saw a bright light fill the room. Not this again!

Before I knew it, I was standing beside Atem and Isis in the middle of Atem's dining room. His family was gathered around the dining room table while Atem was nowhere in site.

"Oh look, a rip-off portrayal of the Cratchit family cliché," Atem said, thinking the same thing as me. "Let's see... family Christmas feast, check."

"Everyone is laughing or having any sort of happiness that it's Christmas." Looking around the room, Atem turned his gaze towards Yugi along with his grandpa and his mom talking during around the dinner table. "Check."

"One of the family members complaining about the 'Scrooge' of this—" Atem said before Yugi cut him off.

"I wish Atem were here!" Yugi said with a frown.

Yugi's mom sighed. "It would be nice to have some help around the kitchen."

"Check," Atem noted.

"A Tiny Tim rip-off who is the shortest, has a broken or fractured leg, and says the famous—" Atem started before Yugi cut him off.

"God bless us, everyone!" Yugi said with a cheerful grin.

"Check!" Atem noted yet again.

"And he does a bad portrayal of it, check," Atem stated with a smirk. "That's five shots!"

"You're seriously counting your brother as Tiny Tim?" I questioned.

Atem shrugged. "Sure why not, I'm just trying to get this over with. Besides, it sorta counts since he's so short."

"You're both the same size!" I said, not getting his logic at all.

"Exactly," Atem retorted, "which is why it's a bad portrayal as Tiny Tim."

"But..." I started before I groaned. Oh forget it! I give up! There is really no point reasoning to him about this.

Still, this is a complete rip off Cratchit's house. It has the family get together, the huge feast (though it's the Japanese version of it), the happy celebration, talking about how great Christmas is despite what little money they have, and everything! Hell, I'm half expecting Yugi to ask for an electric wheel chair like in that one stupid Teen Titians comic I heard about. **(12)** He has crutches though, which I guess might as well make him Tiny Tim.

Though...

"Why does Yugi have a cast on his leg, anyway?" I asked.

"Yesterday, we were at the park, since Yugi saw there was snow outside. He ran through the snow with Joey and Tristan chasing him, he slipped on some ice and hit against a boulder, which pretty much busted his leg," Atem explained. "Doctor says it's a fracture."

"Ouch! That must've hurt like hell!" I said, feeling sorry for Yugi.

"I was thinking the same thing," Atem said before he took five shots.

"Atem is not present as you can see. He should be spending time with his family. Instead, he's still watching a Christmas special in his bedroom."

I rolled my eyes at that one. Really, isn't that super obvious already? Why is she bothering telling us this? I mean she's comparing celebrating Christmas here being the same as in England or America! A Christmas Carol took place in England, so trying to rip it off in Japan is pointless. Compared to celebrating Christmas in America, in Japan, we celebrate it with our spouses or mates by taking them places or giving them gifts. Sure we spend some time with family and friends, but not constantly. That's why Atem went with Mana; that's why I was chatting with Maria; that's why Ishizu was with Mahad; that's why Tea was with Yugi. And speaking of the devil, Tea did eventually arrived right after Isis quoted that shit.

"Tea, I didn't think you'd make it! I'm sorry I couldn't take you out," Yugi said apologetically. Tea laid a kiss on Yugi's cheek, and then gave Yugi her Christmas gift.

"Merry Christmas!" Tea greeted.

I'll take it that Yugi will be just fine without Atem being there.

Glancing to the side, I noticed that Atem was looking up.

"What are you doing?" I asked, staring at my friend in confusion.

"Trying to see if I can get my eyes to see my eyebrows," Atem said casually. What the hell? Atem must've have drank too much. "It's that or listening to anymore of the bullshit I just heard."

"Now, I'll show what others are doing right now," Isis said before the scenery changed.

We were now standing inside my living my living room. Ishizu was sitting on a armchair near the couch that Mana and Atem were sitting on while Mahad was sitting on the loveseat near by. **(13)**

"Great more clichés," Atem slurred. "Let's see. The family is playing a guessing game."

"Is it an ass?" I heard my sister say.

"Yes and no," Mahad replied.

"It's Marik, isn't it?" Ishizu said with a smile.

"Yes," Mahad admitted with a slight smirk.

"Check," Atem noted before he took another shot.

"The family badmouthing each other," Atem slurred.

Standing up, Mahad went into the kitchen before he opened one of the cupboards and groaned.

"Great!" Mahad complained. "Atem took the last bag of popcorn!"

"Wasn't there a whole bucket load of it?" Ishizu questioned before Mahad turned his gaze towards her.

"Yep. I swear, Atem eats up my refridgerator like a hog and my sister isn't any help!" Mahad said, glaring teasingly at Mana.

"Don't look at me! I can't control my boyfriend!" Mana said before she stuck out her tounge.

Mahad looked at Ishizu again. "Remind me to roast Atem alive when he's done having his sleepover."

Ishizu laughed. "Gladly."

Atem took a shot since it counted as a cliché in his eyes.

Surprisingly, Remu walked into the house and Ryou trailed behind him, looking rather bashful.

Mahad groaned. "What now, Remu?"

"Just came to celebrate the holidays, since Ryou and I are single, Marik and Atem are being assholes, we're lonely in that cramped apartment, and you've got food," Remu said before he walked back towards the refridgerator and opened it, getting himself a pack of hotdogs.

"Not again," Mahad grumbled before Remu took a bit out of the hotdog.

Ryou sighed. "Welcome to my world."

"Catch!" Remu said with a mouth full of food before he tossed Ryou a pop can. Ryou caught before he opened the can and took a sip of it. Mahad slapped his palm on his forehead.

"What?" Ryou asked innocently.

"And this is what your influence has caused," Isis commented.

What?! But Remu's always been an ass. No...no, no, no, she can't be serious. Remu and Ryou cannot be Ignorance and Want!

"She just made Remu and Ryou the worst rip-off of Ignorance and Want from A Christmas Carol. That will be two extra shots. One for the rip-off and another for doing it poorly," Atem said before he took two shots. Atem hiccuped, starting to look kinda tipsy.

NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! She just took one of my favorite parts of A Christmas Carol and... completely... no, no, no, no, NO!

"You did just not-"

"She just did," Atem said as if he read my mind before he hiccuped. "Pu the worse rip-off of de two kids... um..."

Oh god, Atem's getting drunk already?

"I think I might just have another one just for the hell of it," Atem said before he took another shot.

"Isn't that against the drinking rules?" I questioned.

"Screw de rules, dis rib-off sucks!" Atem slurred.

So this is what he's like when he's drunk. Seems like a drunkard sterotype.

"Now Marik," Isis said, "you should be spending time with your family as well instead of spending time editting your videos."

Is she f***ing kidding me? Of course I will being doing that tommorow since I have to get my video out for Christmas! Unless something can pop outta my ass and work on it for me, I have to work on it for a little bit tomorrow. Besides, it's not like I'm not planning to spend any time with my friends and family at all tommorow, just not 24/7. I don't even want to bother saying anything.

"I get the point. Can we please go back now?" I said, trying to not lose my patience.

"Fine," Isis said.

Another bright light filled the room. I closed my eyes again. When I opened them, we were back in my bed room. I looked around for the spirit, but she was nowhere in sight.

Out of the shadows, came a man who was wearing a black cloak and his face was in the shadow. You're kidding me... right?

"Christmas Future 'ookin' like da grim reaper. Dake a jot!" Atem said before he took another shot.

I agree. The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come does look like the Grim Reaper. You think he would be a tad more original or at least be like a shadow like in the newer Disney Movie since that would've been cooler.

"Look, can we just get this over with?" I said, sick of this crap.

Not even saying a word in cliché fashion, the ghost snapped his fingers before colourful lights swirled around us at an extremely fast pace as if I was on a tilt-a-whirl. I'm surprised none of us has vomit yet, especially Atem since he's so damn drunk. Though, I do feel like it right now since I'm starting to get really dizzy.

When the lights finally stopped spinning around me, I saw that I was standing in the middle of a city street. The sky was dark with only a few stars in the sky.

"The city lookin' scary, that's another shot," Atem said before he took another shot.

"Zeriously... I'm drunk..." Atem said before he hiccupped. "And I don't fin' dis scary!"

I agree! I mean what's next? Is this guy gonna be mute and just start pointing at things that don't make sense?!

The cloaked man pointed at something in the distance, not saying a word. Oh great, another cliché. Why am I not surprised?

"Dake a jot!" Atem said before he took another shot.

Reluctantly, we followed the ghost until we came to a grave yard with a massive iron gate. We entered the graveyard to see masses of graves lined along the path way which were enclosed between the trees. The only thing lighting the pathway was the full moon and stars in the dark sky. There, in front of us was the gravestones of Atem and I. I'm not scared at all. I've seen much worse.

The grim reaper led us to a tombstone.

Atem took yet another shot of the stuff, leaving nothing left in the bottle. "I'm gonna need da 'nother botta of dis stuff."

"That's it! I'm not allowing you to drink anymore," I ordered, losing my patience with this crap. "I'm not dealing with anymore of this bullshit!"

"I'm fine," Atem stuttered.

"No you're not!" I retorted, boiling red. "I'm not that stupid!"

Atem didn't snap back at me; instead he just stared at me. I know he's not doing anything because he's too drunk, but I just don't care anymore.

"In fact, I'm done with all this shit, period! I've spent this whole night listening to bullshit about how I hate the holidays and how I'm a bad person." I narrowed my eyes at the spirit. "Look, I love Christmas and spending time with my family. Just because I don't do things traditionally or celebrate it the same as Americans do doesn't means I hate the holiday! That's your biggest flaw! The holidays are about spending time with your loved ones whether it's with your family or with your friends and spouses, being thankful for what you have, and being kind to others. As long me or any other person does that, that's what counts."

The spirit didn't even say a word as if he didn't care about what I just said. Of course, he doesn't care.

Atem clapped his hand over his mouth in an instant. "Escuse me."

Atem dashed to a nearby trashcan before he ducked his head down and vomited. Oh, that's just wonderful!

"I think that's enough," I heard a man say before he let out a chuckle. "Let's stop before Atem drinks himself to death."

Turning around, I saw an older version of Yugi, who I know is Heba, standing behind me. When the hell did he get here? And why is here for that matter? In fact, Isis and the Yami clone were standing nearby as well. The cloaked man took off his hood, revealing himself to be Pharaoh Judai. **(14)** Okay, rather this is a prank, and a good one too, or I'm losing it!

"What the hell is going on?" I demanded.

"I heard about Christmas from other people of the Underworld and found it interesting. I never celebrated it before since that holiday wasn't around during my time. So, after the Dartz incident," Heba explained rather calmly, "I wanted to find a way to celebrate it. I noticed how you celebrated the holiday by posting a review with you ranting about a bad movie. I only know one Christmas story from other people from the Underworld called 'A Christmas Carol'. I thought maybe creating a play-like awful depiction of a Christmas Carol would be a great way of celebrating the holiday. So Isis, my son, and some others in the Underworld decided to join in on the fun."

I burst out laughing. Unfortunately, this is all starting to make perfect sense now. I know I posted a ton of videos making fun of movies and TV shows in the past, so maybe Heba managed to see one in the Underworld. Everything that happened does seem like something I would think up for one of my YouTube videos the more I think about it. I have to give Heba some props, pulling this off in a dream actually is a perfect way of celebrating the holiday in a bizarre way.

"Okay, I forgive ya..." I said, trying to stifle my laughter. "But did you have to make Atem waste himself? He looks like he's going to pass out!"

"Oh no! Maybe ten more shots, but Atem has drank more alcohol than that. In fact, I've drank more alcohol than that!"

"And you haven't passed out?"

"Oh, we have..." Heba trailed off with a slight blush on his cheeks. "And Atem almost drowned in the Nile."

Okay...What the hell? So there was a time Atem got drunk, besides for now, and he almost drowned himself? I could picture that it was the Nile, because Atem vomited, then eventually passed out. Okay... just wow.

"And people ask why I don't drink," I said my thoughts out loud accidentally. Though, I don't drink just because I'm afraid of doing something stupid. I'm more worried about keeping my mental health in check so I wouldn't let _him_ wouldn't take over again.

"Oh, no worries, this is only a dream. Atem is only drunk in his mind. And this isn't even what he normally acts like when he's drunk. He wouldn't have thrown up after another of that bottle. He also would be talking in my native language, due to—" Heba said before I cut him off.

"I get it!" I snapped. I don't want to hear Heba ramble. I heard enough pointless rambling tonight as it is!

Heba does have a point. I have seen Atem drink in the past before. Sure, I never seen Atem drink super keg; but, I know that Atem can hold his liquor well and wouldn't throw up as quickly as he did tonight. Hell, I know that beer was the main staple of his diet back then. God how the hell could I miss something like that?! I still can't imagine Atem acting any worse than Remu was during the Grand Prixs. **(15)**

Heba snapped his fingers before Atem, who looked completely fine now, looked up in confusion.

"What the..." Atem trailed off before he looked around in confusion. "Okay, what the hell is going on?"

Heba snapped his fingers. Atem paused for few moments, probably because Heba replayed the same explanation inside his head somehow, before he burst out laughed.

"I knew this was a dream... otherwise I wouldn't have played the drinking game. Speaking of which," Atem said before he made a rum bottle appear in his hand. Atem drunk half of the bottle in a few moments and I stared at him dumbfounded. "What? It's a dream! I can get drunk if I want to!"

"In other words he can drink and still stay sober," Heba added, "but purposely wasted himself to drown out our little theatre. Even if he was to pass out, he'd just wake up from his sleep sober."

I sighed. "I give up!"

Seriously, I still don't get why someone would enjoy getting drunk. It's like everyone in the Catch Fire book where everyone gluttons the food in the feast party, then purposely vomit it up to get more food. I personally thought that was bizarre and disgusting! But whatever, I don't even want to think about that any more.

"What was with the robot?" I question, changing the subject. "The rest of the ghosts, I get. But the robot seemed so damn random to me."

"I came up with the idea when my master was watching a show called Aqua Teen Hunger Force," Pharaoh Judai explained with a smirk. **(16)** "My mother did a spell so she can control everything the robot said and how it moved."

Wait, Pharaoh Judai's master watches that show? But isn't he only five, and in a rich family no less? I was expecting him to come from a more... strict family. I guess I shouldn't assume.

"Did Yami help out with the robot?" I asked and Yami, whom I finally recognized and why he looks exactly like Atem, merely smirked. "I had a hunch. I swear our Mana and Atem over there could annoy the hell out of Pegasus by just staring at him. I figured if you both are like their alter egos, you'd be just as bad."

Yami merely chuckled, then replied, "I couldn't resist. Anyways, I suppose it's time for you to wake up. So..."

"Merry Christmas!" Heba cheerfully said.

Atem and I woke up with light pouring into the room. It must be Christmas now. I'm just glad that all that stuff is over with now. I suppose it was somewhat a funny Christmas gift.

* * *

1) Remu is my fan name for the Thief King.

2) Like in my "Me Against the World" story, Marik is an online critic in this. I can see him watching YouTube videos like the Nostalgia Critic to assimilate himself into modern society and wanting to try the same thing himself.

3) Maria is my oc. She's Marik's girlfriend that he meet during the Grand Prixs arc in Vegas who he communicates to by online web chats since she lives in Mexico. I'll explore her character far deeper in the main Welcome to my Bizarre Life story once I get to that point. And for those wondering, no she's not the best duelist in Mexico, in fact she isn't one at all; she is just on vacation in Vegas the same time the gang are there.

4) Believe it or not, this is a real Christmas special. Also, the review Marik is making in this story is pretty much the same as the one Nash Inc made. The only difference is that Marik would probably add a couple jokes about not having things as bad as the male hero of the stupid movie even though he was born the day before Christmas Eve. I highly recommend you guys to check it out since it's really quite funny. Not to mention he also made an extremely funny Yugioh movie review too.

5) Posadas is a tradition in Mexico where each evening from December 16 to 24 where people re-enact Mary and Joseph's cold and difficult journey from Nazareth to Bethlehem in search of shelter. At dusk, guests gather outside the house with children dressed as shepherds, angels and sometimes, Mary and Joseph. Adults sometimes carry candles too. The "pligrams" sing a song asking for shelter and the family inside responds singing the part of the innkeeper saying that there is no room. The song switches back and forth a few times until finally the innkeeper decides to let them in. The door is opened and everyone goes inside where a celbration is held. The last posada, held on December 24, is followed by midnight mass and then another celebration.

6) New Years is a huge holiday in Japan. The whole country stops to celebrates it while Christmas, while still important, is a more commercial holiday for most people.

7) Federal Express our creepy Bruce Willis stalkers are here to serve you. Sorry, I just had to say that Nostalgia Critic lines from the North review.

8) This character is someone who won't be appearing until later on in the story. I'm not going to say any more than that on here. However, if you really want to know, just send me a PM and I'll say the answer if you really don't care about spoilers at all.

9) Actually, believe it or not, this robot did not originate from YGOTAS. In fact, the Ghost of Christmas Past sent from the Future was actually in a few episodes of Aqua Teen Hunger Force, which is a show on the Adult Swim, before any of the YGOTAS episodes.

10) I know what some of you guys are thinking. I know Atem didn't drink in the anime. But I still think it's way more realistic for Atem to had alcohol during his life time since it was more common to drink beer then water back in ancient Egypt. This also doesn't mean Atem got drunk on a daily bases. Even though beer was a staple in the ancient Egyptian diet, they didn't tolerate drunken behaviour the same as today expect during the Festival of Drunkenness.

11) In one of the Linkara reviews the Nostalgia Critic visits Harvey (a character that Linkara created), showing him how he meet Linkara in the past.

12)Marik is referring to something that happened in Teen Titians In the comic, which is a Christmas Coral parody too, Tiny Tom wants a new wheel chair like this. If you're wondering, Marik heard about this from a Linkara review too and didn't read the actual comic since it came out a very long time ago.

13) This is basically a smaller couch meant for two people, I'm not sure what this is called in the states.

14) Yes; I know the Supreme King wasn't a pharaoh in the cannon; this is something that I made up for my stories.

15) Oh Marik, just you wait until when Yami has his bachelor party. XD

16) In other words, little Jaden was watching that show and Judai caught it through his master's soul room...Yes; Jaden's parents are careless enough to watch a five-year-old watch that show. XD

* * *

Thanks for reading this you guess and please review. Happy holidays everyone and have a super special awesome New Year!


End file.
